I Don't Dance
by LithiumGirl
Summary: The moment when feeling someone against you is the most alive you're going to feel. Regina X Emma, Pre- SQ


Emma's hand remained outstretched waiting for Regina to take hold.

"Miss. Swan…"

"Emma, if it pleases your majesty." Emma teased causing yet another eye roll for tonight.

Regina cursed herself internally for even mentioning she desired closeness to another person in front of her sheriff. Of course the imbecile would take it upon herself to try and fulfill said desire. Emma always needed to be the hero despite her past claims of not wanting anyone to rely on her. Apparently dance was the one area that would be untrue in. Her smile was firmly in place as she boldly grasped Regina's hand.

"I smell pleasant, I'm not the best dancer but …I need this too. So please, just one dance." She offered up to the reluctant mayor. They were in her sprawling backyard near her apple tree. The sweet scent drifted on the air.

"There isn't any…"

And suddenly soft musings of music surrounded them. Loud enough to be heard, low enough to be talked over. Regina relaxed to her own surprise into the strong hands and arms of Emma. One held securely above her waist the other holding her left hand. Emma moved with more grace than she would have thought given her clumsiness elsewhere in life and there was the tiniest of smiles gracing her features.

"I've been practicing." She stated and noted a mischievous sparkling behind dark eyes.

"I can hear that." Regina countered meeting green eyes. "I do hope the next big bad is mortified of slow dancing."

"Har, har."

Partially playing Emma gave her a spin which was flawlessly executed before bringing her back in. Neither mentioned that they had crept closer to one another moving as a single, solidified unit. Emma got her talking and it wasn't long before laughter rang out. She couldn't lie even at her expense it was worth it to see the smile overtake Regina's face.

"You are so beautiful." Emma mused causing the mayor to potentially blush. The moonlight wasn't the best but it was enough to see the light reflecting off her eyes.

"Thank you." Regina said quietly. "You aren't too bad yourself sheriff."

"It is an honor to hear that." Emma teased receiving yet another eye roll. "You must have danced a lot back..there. Or taken a class maybe part of your royal training?"

They stepped together in time with the music and for a minutia of time sheriff Swan didn't think there would be a response. Regina became noticeably stiffer but was unwilling to break contact as was she. Debating the end game the mayor rolled with it.

"From the time I could walk I was training to be a royal a higher-level of royal anyway. My father and I danced regularly as well as when we were invited or hosted a ball. Much less as Queen." She admitted and found that the more she talked the easier it came to forget they were even dancing at all.

"How come? If you don't mind my asking."

"I was merely a placeholder at the table or thrones. No one dared approach me."

"Are we talking the unflappable Mayor Mills face or other?"

"Other." She said not expanding. "File it under pre evil queen."

"Would it have been inappropriate for you to dance with another woman?" Emma questioned, hand resting more firmly on the small of Regina's back. She was willing to dance all night if it meant they could be this real with one another. No hurtful comments, no fighting just two women in need of a sliver of comfort in their strange world.

"Not exactly and you have to remember I would have been much older by the time you came along."

Emma's mouth up ticked. She hadn't said anything about said woman being herself. She chuckled to herself. "And my step-grandma."

Cue eye roll. "Not that, that's not a bad thing, I've never had grandparents."

"I was a fly on the wall. Not to speak or be spoken too."

"Fuck him." Emma spoke rather harshly for not knowing the man "You are an amazing woman Regina. Even then, not knowing you but knowing you now. I mean…you are intelligent, well-spoken, an amazing cook, stunning in absolutely everything and probably even more-so in nothing, loyal, sassy, ambitious, love like no other, and you are the best mother I have ever met. And it was completely wasted on him."

The eyebrow quirked in her direction was the only thing stopping the word-vomit express. Emma tried to look at her feet but they were too close together. Regina couldn't take her eyes off the blondes face as she put her head on the leather cladded shoulder. It was unmistakably Emma in scent and the many miles it had taken. It was in pretty good shape. The warmth of the body it held coming through.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Emma said sheepishly. "I can let myself…"

"One more dance?" Regina questioned unmoving from her place resting atop the blondes shoulder and swaying. In her grasp she swore she felt Emma shudder.

"Just one more." Emma consented. Their cheeks pressed together and the hitch in her breathing did not go unnoticed by the former-Queen. The music had changed but was steady. The rising and falling of Emma's chest felt against her own. Moonlight raining down upon them as a howl ripped through the air. The sheriffs' cheek rose against olive skin. "Ruby…Red is enjoying herself."

"And how about you sheriff, are you enjoying yourself?" The silken voice caressing the ear it was whispered into. This time there was a defendant shiver from the younger of the two. Silence took over for a beat and the smile returned

"Just what the doctor ordered. Yourself Madam Mayor?"

"Indeed."

"Maybe, if you want to that is, next time it could just be Emma and Regina?"

"If I want?"

Emma reveled in what would likely be the last time this kind of thing took place. For being such a hard-ass parenting Henry aside, she had enjoyed the calming effect Regina had on her tonight. They both craved affection and longed for closeness with others despite that they generally were the only things standing in their way.

There was no doubt Regina could have her pick of the litter if they ever ventured into the real world. And while Emma wasn't anything to pass off even she would have to be stupid to not acknowledge just how taken she was with the woman. Not the one she put on for the world but the one that was hidden away. So rarely to be seen it was like an urban legend. That's who she wanted to get to.

Clearing her throat," Yeah."

_Don't look in__ her eyes. Don't look in her eyes. Shit, eye contact. Brain initiating shutdown. Abort!_

Regina Hmm'ed to herself _before unleashing a pl_easant smile. Now that she was observing the savior with a more keen awareness she saw everything. Green eyes were nearly being consumed by dark pupils, the shakiness to her breathing, goose bumps near her neck region and the way her tongue came out to moisten lips. Her heartbeat was racing along her neck. With absolutely no effort on her part she had Emma ready for the taking.

"So…you just let me know when you're clear and we'll do this…."

"I believe I'm clear right now." Regina challenged waiting to see if Emma would rise to meet her.

"For the Regina and Emma portion?"

"If you wish."

"Regina." Emma started her face turning somewhat panicky as she tried to meet the brunettes gaze. "I don't know if this is a good idea or not."

"You said if I wanted to. And I do want to. Right now."

"That was before I considered doing something more idiotic."

"I don't see how that is poss…" her words were swallowed in a rush of moist lips. Heat shot down to her thighs as her insides tightened. Emma held her gently a hand nestling in the chocolate mane but not possessive. Red lips responded in kind but Regina's hands not nearly as gentle. She released Emma's lips and took a step back to regain her thoughts.

"Please don't fireball me." Emma squeaked out preparing to run at the first sign of smoke. They stood unsure of each other. Regina recovered her bearings and invaded the blonde's space as they had done so very long ago. Their lips crashed together as she was dipped back with the utmost care. Oxygen or lack thereof was the only reason moments later that she was brought back to a standing position. Regina caressed along the sheriffs jaw and lightly kissed the junction between it and the pale neck. A thundering heartbeat met her lips

"We're just getting started Emma."


End file.
